


The New Boy

by storyspinner70



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, FB prompt, M/M, Oil Rig AU, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: For this amazing FB prompt I just had to write:I have an idea I want to read it and it was a J2 AU oil rig fic with Top Jensen Bottom Jared and Jensen is the Foreman while Jared is the new guy......like Jared is cocky and thinks he knows everything and it's like a love hate thing that turns into rough angry sex lolPWP, y'all.





	1. The Plot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchestersShorty1980FL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/gifts).



**The Plot**

 

“Oh, bullshit, boss. We don’t have time for this.”

“It’s done. Deal with it.”

“Why are we even considering this? Mack got burned out. It’s not our fault. Why do we need to take his leftovers? I mean hate it for them, but...”

“Can it. You know we could use help after Matt left and they already know what they’re doing. So stand down and shut up.”

“Fine.”

“Christian.”

“What.”

“I mean it. I expect no trouble.”

“I said fine.”

**

“Chopper inbound, boss.”

“Get them offloaded and show them where to stow their stuff then bring them up here.”

“You got it, boss!”

An hour later, Jensen is yelling over the mic in his headset when someone grabbed hold of the back of his coveralls. “What? Can’t you see I’m busy?” Jensen whirled around jerking his headset down on his neck.

“You said to bring them up.”

“Yeah, that was an hour ago before I found out one of my drills was trying to seize up.” Jensen turned back to the drill. “Work assignments are on the board. Find yours and get busy.”

**

The next day, Jensen was still working on the machinery, and he was tired, frustrated and annoyed. He felt someone come up behind him.

“Hey, boss. Drill still down?”

“No. It’s fine, I just like how it looks with its guts all over the floor.”

“I see you’re in a glorious mood.”

Jensen turned, leveling the new guy with his darkest glare. “Something I can do for you, new boy?”

Jared raised an eyebrow and snorted a short laugh. “Name’s Jared and,” he leaned close into Jensen, “not a boy.”

“I know your name, I just don’t have time for you right now. Shouldn’t you be doing something?”

“I finished it. Thought I’d come meet you and see if you needed any help.”

Jensen huffed then turned back to the machine. “No thanks. Go bother someone else.”

But Jared stayed, watching Jensen but keeping quiet. Jensen could feel Jared staring and that and the fact that the part he was currently trying to remove wouldn’t budge angered him even more. He ripped the top of his overalls off, letting it hang around his waist and went back to work.

A few minutes later, he could tell Jared was stepping up to him again. “Want me to try? I can see you’re getting mad.”

“I said no.”

“Come on, boss. I actually know what I’m doing.”

And that was it. Jensen whirled on Jared flinging the gloves off his hands as he turned, shoving him back against the machinery behind them. “And I don’t know what I’m doing? Is that it? Who the fuck do you think you are?”

Jensen could barely hear Christian yelling at him but he wrapped Jared’s collar up in his hands, pressing into his throat as he did. Jared grappled at his fingers, trying to pry him off so he could breathe. When that didn’t work, he brought his elbow up and into the side of Jensen’s furious face.

Jensen’s gripped eased with the hit and Jared went to work prying out of his grip, but Jensen merely manhandled Jared around and pressed him face first into the metal behind them and tucked up right behind him. “You won’t win this, new boy.”

“Should have known you were a toppy fucking bastard, no matter how pretty you are.”

Jensen doubled up the pressure on the back of Jared’s neck, uncaring that the metal he had Jared pressed to was cutting into his face. “I don’t fuck punks.”

“Fuck you,” Jared said, “I didn’t mean it that way and you fucking know it. You need to calm the fuck down before you attack someone that can’t take it.”

“Boss,” Christian said, “let him go.”

Jensen stepped back and reached down for his gloves. “Get out of here, new boy.”

“I don’t think he meant anything by it, boss. Maybe you do need a break.”

“Fine.”

Jensen went down to the kitchen to find some food, but stopped when he saw Jared inside, a bag of frozen corn pressed to the side of his face. His neck was red and irritated where Jensen had practically choked him, and it looked like it was going to bruise. Jensen opened his mouth to apologize, but Jared threw the bag back into the freezer and stormed out, shoulder checking Jensen on his way through the door.

For the next month, Jared only spoke to Jensen when he was forced to and, if he could, left the room as soon as Jensen entered. It was really pissing Jensen off. He’d bitched to Christian, but his only response had been a dry, “Maybe if you actually apologized for once, he’d stop avoiding you.” Jensen’s only reply was to assign Christian his least favorite job for the next two days. Christian just laughed every time he saw Jensen, so that hadn’t worked out either.

It was a Tuesday when Jensen had finally had enough. Jared was standing outside his room laughing with a couple crew members when he saw Jensen. He immediately stopped laughing and said good bye to the guys in the hall. Jensen wasn’t having it, though, and caught the edge of Jared’s door right before he closed it and forced his way in. Jared just stared at him.

“I’m sorry, okay. I’m sorry.”

Jared didn’t respond, and after a few moments, Jensen left his room.

Three days later, Jensen was in the gym and Jared came in. He didn’t leave so Jensen considered that progress. They’d been there about a half an hour and it seemed like Jared was doing everything he could to show off his impressive strength and equally impressive body. Jensen was on the treadmill, but he was watching a bead of sweat travel down Jared’s shirtless chest as he lifted weights.

“Like what you see?” Jared smirked at Jensen, and lay back on the weight bench, his legs wider than they needed to be, his hips moving more than was necessary. Jensen couldn’t help but check out the bulge of Jared’s half hard cock in his thin shorts. Jensen could feel his own dick respond and that just pissed him off.

Stepping off the treadmill, he walked over to where Jared had just lifted the bar full of weights. Jensen bent over him, one hand on the top corner of the bench and the other hand on the bar, pressing down with all his force. He could feel Jared matching his pressure, pushing back against him. “I don’t fuck punks,” he whispered close to Jared’s face, “and you’re a punk.”

Jared just smiled, his neck corded with the strain of the weights and Jensen. “We’ll see about that.”

Jensen just huffed and shook his head, easing off the pressure and walking away.

Jared eased the bar back into place and sat up, mopping sweat with a towel he’d had nearby. “We’ll see, Jensen,” he repeated.

“Sure, new boy. Sure.”

**

Storms at sea were always unpredictable and, while most oil rigs could easily withstand small hurricane level winds and waves, there was always worry when a big storm passed through. Drills were slowed down until they knew what the storm was going to be like, and were shut down completely if there was lightning or very high winds that could cause a safety risk.

“Get everything battened down, y’all. Rain starting soon and the wind is supposed to be a killer. Check, double check and then triple check!”

When the lightning started two hours later, Jensen called for the drills to be shut down and the men to head inside. He was making one last check of the rig before the rain and wind got too high, when he saw Jared. Jared was leaning over the railing, watching the waves roil and the lightning illuminating the clouds.

“Head on inside, Jared. This storm is going to be a big one.”

Jared turned, stretching his hands up to grab at the low overhang and lean against the railing. Jensen watched as rain beaded on Jared’s arms, rivulets sliding down them and dampening his thin tank top.

“Why are you such a punk?”

“I’m queer on an oil rig, _boss_ ,” Jared emphasized. “Kind of had to be, 6’4” or not.”

Jensen nodded. That was a fair point. God knows he’d encountered enough hate and homophobia of his own to understand right away what Jared meant.

“Why won’t you fuck me?”

“Too complicated.”

“We fuck like bunnies, work as hard as we can, and when we’re off this thing, I move some stuff into your house and we continue to fuck like bunnies. Doesn’t seem all that complicated to me.”

Jensen stared at him for a moment. “Get inside.”

Jared shook his head, disappointment clear on his face.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Jensen said as he walked off to finish his last minute check, elbowing Jared on his way.

Jared laughed and went inside.

**


	2. The Porn

Jensen went to his room, stripping his overalls as he went. He just wanted a warm shower and Jared. As he entered his cabin, he could hear the water in his bathroom and revised that a little – a warm shower with Jared.

Jensen undressed quickly and stepped into his tiny bathroom. “I see you found my shower.”

Jared slicked his hair back from his face. “Yeah, boss, and I’m never using the group showers ever again.”

Jensen snorted. “Wanna bet?” Jensen eyed the small shower stall and decided there was just enough room for both of them. “Move, new boy,” he said, stepping up behind Jared who was just finishing scrubbing his body clean.

“You sure got a thing about being behind me don’t you?”

“It’s that ass.”

Jared barked a laugh and tried to turn to face Jensen.

“No.” Jensen reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, forcing Jared’s face back around. Jared struggled, and Jensen twisted him to the side, pressing him against the shower wall, hand now fisted in his hair.

Jared growled and planted both hands on the wall, pushing his body away from it. Jensen just brought his free hand up and drove it into Jared’s elbows, sending him slumping back against the wall. “Come on now, new boy, be good.”

Jared struggled again but didn’t push away from the wall again, cussing Jensen loudly.

Jensen just laughed, licking the quickly drying shower water off Jared’s skin. “Hard to get proper traction in such a small, slippery space, isn’t it?”

Jared just growled again but went still.

“Stay right like that while I get cleaned. You move and I’ll never fuck you, you got it?”

“Fuck off,” Jared hissed, but didn’t move, his hands and cheek pressed to the tiles.

Jensen quickly scrubbed his hair and body clean of all the oil, smoke and dirt that came with working on a rig in the middle of the Pacific. When he was done, he turned out of the rapidly cooling water and adjusted the shower head so it wasn’t pouring down on them. He twisted back to Jared and pressed his heavy cock between Jared’s thighs.

“Good job, new boy.”

“I’ve been here for months. I’m not the new boy anymore,” Jared groused.

“You’re the new boy as long as I want to call you new boy.”

“Bossy fucker.”

“You got that exactly right,” Jensen said, laughing. “Spread your legs, you’re too tall for this.”

Jared stiffened and started to push away again, but Jensen straight armed him back into the wall, setting his teeth to the back of Jared’s shoulder and biting down.

“I said be good, and I meant it. You want to get fucked, you’ll get fucked how I want you to.”

Jensen could tell Jared was angry, but didn’t care. Gently kicking Jared’s ankle, he waited until Jared started to move, then searched the shower for something to use as lube. Surprisingly, he found the lube he found in his nightstand sitting on his shelf.

“Pretty sure of yourself, huh new boy?” Jensen popped the cap and slicked up his fingers and cock.

“Just planning ahead, _boss,_ ” Jared said. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist when you saw _all this_.” Jared swept a hand down, indicating his naked body.

Jensen snorted. “Cocky little shit.”

“Toppy fucking bastard,” Jared replied, but anything else was cut off when he inhaled as Jensen thrust a finger into his hole.

“What was that?” Jensen asked, hooking his finger and tugging on the rim of Jared’s hole.

“You heard me,” Jared said through gritted teeth.

“No condom?”

“I’m clean. You?”

“Yeah, I’m clean. Been awhile since you bottomed?” Jensen added conversationally as he added another finger then two, stretching Jared’s hole and steadfastly avoiding his prostate.

“I don’t bottom,” Jared snarled, “except for your toppy ass.”

Jensen stopped his fingers, but left them in Jared for a moment. Jared squirmed against them.

“This might hurt a little, then.”

“I know how...” Whatever Jared was going to say was cut off again, this time by the pull of Jensen removing his fingers and the slick slide of Jensen’s cock in his ass. Jared hissed against the burn and pain but it passed as he forced his muscles to relax.

When he felt Jared relax, Jensen wrapped his hands around Jared’s wrists, set his feet and hammered into Jared.

He pistoned his hips and could hear Jared’s breathy grunts as he roughly bottomed out each time. He could tell he was close, and sped up his strokes. It wasn’t long before he came, his thrusts slowing but not stopping, churning his cum deep into Jared’s ass.

Jared groaned as Jensen pulled out. “What...”

“Hop out,” Jensen said turning off the water. “Dry off and get on the bed.”

Jared slowly stood up, stretching out his legs and rolling his shoulders. He grimaced a little at the slick between his cheeks, but grabbed a towel and quickly started to dry himself.

“Don’t touch my cum or your cock,” Jensen ordered, also drying off. “And don’t forget your hair.”

Jared grumbled under his breath but toweled his hair until it was no longer dripping.

Jensen was waiting for him when he came out of the bathroom, waving him toward the bed. “Belly down, legs spread.”

Jared glanced down at Jensen’s soft cock, but did as he was told, laying his head on his folded arms. Jensen climbed on the bed beside him, throwing the lube near his shoulder. For a moment, it was quiet. Jared watched Jensen from under his lashes as Jensen surveyed Jared’s body.

Jensen grabbed at Jared’s ass, his fingers thick with calluses stained dark with years spent in grease, oil and dirt. “Ever been fisted, new boy?”

The slight stiffening of Jared’s back was his only response. Jensen dragged his thumb through the mess of cum and lube over Jared’s hole, then drove it into Jared without warning, hooking it over the rim of Jared’s hole and tugging. “Answer me.”

“No.”

“Ever fisted anyone?”

Jared snorted and held up a massive hand. “No one was ever brave enough.”

Jensen laughed. “Cowards,” he idly replied. “It’s a shame. There’s nothing quite like being wrist deep in the person you’re fucking, feeling around, knowing you’re in their gut.”

Jared shivered. “You’re killing me. You gonna let me come anytime in the near future?”

“Not if you don’t shut your punk mouth I won’t.”

“I hate you.”

“Do you?”

“Yes.”

Jensen lowered his mouth and bit into Jared’s ass. “Somehow I don’t believe you.” Jensen swung his leg over and straddled Jared’s legs. “Maybe we’ll hold off on fisting. You’re bound to be sore. Wouldn’t want you to shirk your duties tomorrow just because your ass hurts.”

“Who says shirk in normal conversation? Freak.”

Jensen gripped one of Jared’s cheeks until his knuckles turned white and changed the thumb in Jared’s ass for three fingers. “I don’t know, you’re pretty loose after I fucked you. What do you say? It’s only two more fingers and a few knuckles. You game?” Jensen slid his fourth finger into Jared, grouping his fingers, cum and left over lube not quite enough for a smooth slide.

Jared spread his legs a bit more at the same time he tensed.

“Yes or no, Jared.”

“Maybe just what you’re using now,” he answered somewhat hesitantly.

“Sure, Jared. Plenty of time later on.” Jensen fucked Jared with his fingers for a few minutes, his knuckles catching on the rim of Jared’s obscenely stretched hole.

“God, I need to come. You’re driving me crazy.”

“You’re welcome,” Jensen answered, but slid his fingers from Jared’s hole. Stretched out on his stomach between Jared’s legs, Jensen buried his face in Jared’s ass, tonguing the cum out of his crack.

“Oh, fuck.”

Pointing his tongue, Jensen licked inside Jared, the salty bitterness of his own cum mixing with the earthy muddled flavor of Jared’s body. “You’re so filthy, aren’t you, sweetheart?” Jensen muttered, face buried in Jared’s crack.

Jared stiffened for a moment, but Jensen continued.

“I can taste you, you know, sweat and cum and ass. Tastes so good.” Jensen raised his head and spoke again. “You look so good like this. Covered in sweet, muscles tense, your gorgeous cock hard against the bed.”

Jared muttered something.

“What was that?”

“I just wondered how you knew what my cock looked like. I didn’t think you’d even looked at it.”

Jensen collapsed against Jared and laughed. Moving to the side, he said, “Roll over, sweetheart.”

Jared flipped over.

“Feeling left out?” Jensen crooned to Jared’s cock. Jared punched him in the shoulder and rolled his eyes.

Jensen and Jared both laughed, but Jared’s cut off when Jensen moved forward and licked Jared’s cock from head to balls. “Like I said, gorgeous cock. I might have to let you fuck me. I always did like a challenge.”

Jared groaned. “Really?”

“Don’t go getting excited, new boy. I didn’t mean now.”

“I hate you. And stop calling me new boy.”

“You’re kind of pissy for someone about to get his dick sucked, aren’t you?”

“I’m kind of pissy because you came like half an hour ago, and I’m just here wondering if you’re ever gonna get to it so I can.”

Jensen laughed at Jared’s bitch face. “Pushy, jesus. How’s this?” Jensen suck the head of Jared’s cock into his mouth, sucking and licking at it, letting his teeth glide over the ridge, but going no further. Jensen kept up attention to only the head of Jared’s cock until Jared grunted and grabbed his own shaft, rubbing where Jensen wouldn’t.

Jensen allowed it for a bit, then slapped Jared’s hand away, sliding down as far as he could on Jared’s cock, cupping and playing with Jared’s balls as he sucks and licks and nibbles and hums. Pulling off for a second, he told Jared to tell him before he was going to come.

Jared did, and Jensen pulled off him completely.

“I swear to god, Jensen.”

Jensen ignored him, and reached for the lube, quickly slicking his rapidly hardening cock and sliding back into Jared. Leaning on one hand propped on the bed, he wrapped the other around Jared’s cock, fucking into him and jacking his dick at the same time.

It didn’t take long for Jared to tell him he was going to come, this time in a tone that threatened Jensen’s very life if he didn’t let him. Jensen just grinned down at him and tightened his grip. Jared groaned and came. Jensen stroked him through it then sat back, using the new leverage to pound into Jared until he came as well.

Pulling out carefully, Jensen collapsed beside Jared.

“Gotta clean up,” Jared said, but didn’t move.

“It was your idea to go bare, you know.”

“Don’t remind me. Okay, getting up.” Jared dragged himself up and into the bathroom, cleaning up quickly and bringing back a wet washcloth he dropped on Jensen’s cock.

“Bastard,” Jensen snarked, but cleaned himself up then threw the washcloth in the general direction of the bathroom. He noticed Jared was still standing by the bed.

“Do I...”

“Get in bed,” Jensen said, standing and pulling the covers down. “We’re all adults here.”

Jared smiled and climbed in. “Do you snuggle?”

“Oh god, really?”

“Yes. I like to snuggle.”

“Jesus christ. Fine. Get over here.” They finally settled with Jensen on his back and Jared on his side, his arm and leg thrown over Jensen’s. “Stop staring at me.”

Jared just laughed.

“I saw you, you know. Staring at me at dinner and pretending like you weren’t.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, but, if that were true, you had to be looking at me to see me staring at you.”

“Oh I was always looking at you.” Jensen replied, “and it pissed me off like you wouldn’t believe. Christian used to love making fun of me for it. You were such a cocky punk, always rubbing up against me and flirting.”

“Oh, please. You loved it.”

“You couldn’t get me to admit that in a court of law.”

“I’m glad I came here.”

“I’m glad you came here, too,” Jensen turned his head toward Jared, his eyebrows waggling.

“Sigh. My crush is officially gone now. Thanks for that. Dork.”

“We both know that’s not true. I’ve seen the way you moon over me.”

“Hate. You.”

“Sure, new boy. Sure.”

“I swear to…”

“Shush. We gotta get up early and get those drills going again. Sleep.”

“You got it, boss.”

Outside the wind howled and lightning split the sky. Inside, all was still.


End file.
